Tears
by Nordics Cross
Summary: Kuharap ada seseorang yang mau membantuku menatap kehidupan ini. Bukan hanya dengan kedua netra ini. Aku ingin sepasang netra yang menemani. Menggenggam tangan ini. Aku menatapnya sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Aku bukanlah teman yang baik. Pergi dengan seenaknya. Special fic from S. Oyabun for Kiyu desu! Sorry telat!


Ketika kita merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuncah di hati kita, yang dapat kita lakukan adalah menenangkannya sendiri. Akan tetapi, rasa hampa terasa begitu menyayat hati ketika yang menempel di dada kita adalah kedua tangan kita sendiri. Mendekap tubuh kita dengan kedua tangan kita sendiri. Merasakan kesedihan yang perlahan semakin menyengat. Aku berharap ada sebuah obat yang dapat membawaku ke dalam anestesis yang dapat mengikis kesadaranku. Aku … ingin menenangkan hati ini dengan genggaman tangan orang lain.

Aku tidak ingin menghadapi dunia ini hanya dengan kedua netra ini.

_**Ryohgo Narita**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, OOC, FREAK, LEMON, and many more**_

_**Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya**_

.

.

Suasana malam yang begitu lenggang tampak menyelimuti sebuah apartemen besar yang tampak begitu mewah. Deru angin yang begitu halus tampak menelusup ke dalam indra pendengaran. Suara angin terdengar lembut menyapa saat sosok berambut hitam itu membuka jendela besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Netra merahnya menatap kehidupan malam di bawahnya dengan sendu. Manusia-manusia kesayangannya tampak mulai bergerak pasif. Sepertinya sudah lelah untuk bergerak.

Sosok berambut hitam tersebut bangkit dari ketenangannya saat sebuah suara memasuki apartemennya. "Kau belum tidur? Aku pulang sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang memiliki ekspresi datar. "Izaya?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya Izaya tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan lekat. "Aku ingin beristirahat. Silahkan kau pulang~" ucapya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya. Dengan lihai jari-jemarinya mulai menari-nari di atas _keyboard _kesayangannya. Matanya menatap lekat pada pesan yang ada di layar _laptop _miliknya.

[Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Kuharap aku dapat melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. 11 A.M.]

Apakah seorang Izaya akan membiarkan orang itu pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan perasaan yang ada pada dirinya? Apakah seorang Izaya hanya akan membiarkan hari demi hari kembali menjadi saat-saat dia belum mengenal sosok tersebut?

'BLAM'

Izaya melihat ke belakang dan tampaknya sang sekertaris sudah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat dirinya merasakan kesunyian yang perlahan memayungi ruang kerjanya. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri sebuah tanggalan besar yang tergantung di dekat pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap lekat pada angka-angka yang telah tercoret dengan tinta berwarna merah.

Dengan perlahan dia mengambil bolpoin merah yang selalu tergantung di dekat tanggalan tersebut. Dan tangannya bergerak untuk menorehkan coretan merah pada angka ketiga. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari kembali meletakkan bolpoin tersebut ke tempat awalnya. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai atas.

'TAP'

Langkahnya terhenti saat kaki kanannya menapak anak tangga pertama. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan tangannya mengepal erat. Dengan cepat dia menapaki tangga tersebut tanpa berniat untuk melihat ke belakang. Izaya bukanlah sosok yang akan dengan senang hati menoleh ke belakang. Dia hanya mengenal apa yang disebut dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Dia tak pernah tahu apa yang disebut belajar dari masa lalu. Dia hanya tahu tentang masa depan.

Hari ini … tepat hari ke 136 dia memendam perasaannya terhadap sosok itu.

Sosok yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai manusia yang paling dibencinya—

—dan paling dicintainya.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Orang yang akan meninggalkannya beberapa jam ke depan.

_**Special fiction for Kiyu desu!**_

_**Tears**_

_**In the middle of a rainy day**_

.

.

Keramaian pagi begitu terasa hangat saat didampingi dengan senyuman matahari melalui pancaran cahayanya. Energi geotermal mulai membawa kehangatannya ke permukaan bumi. Menghangatkan tanah tempat manusia berpijak. Udara pagi yang masih membawa aroma malam terasa begitu silir. Derap langkah manusia di hadapannya bagaikan sebuah antibiotik yang menghambat kehidupan. Sosok berambut coklat itu mematung di tempat. Menatap dalam pada orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di hadapnnya. Manusia itu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tampak tak bergeming dari tanahnya berpijak.

Begitu banyak manusia yang melewatinya. Namun tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menarik perhatiannya. Antusiasme pada dirinya seakan luluh saat menyadari sosok yang selalu ditunggunya tak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Rambut coklatnya tapak melambai pelan saat tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Kedua netra madunya menatap langit yang masih terlihat cukup cerah untuk cuaca yang berangin ini.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke London untuk mendalami sekolah _bartender _yang digelutinya semasa dia tinggal di Jepang. Hari baginya untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya … untuk selamanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya dengan erat. Matanya menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menggendong seekor kucing. "Kasuka, jam berapa keberangkatan pesawatnya?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Sekitar jam 11 pagi. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat makan sebentar untuk mengisi perut," ucap sosok tesebut seraya meninggalkan sosok berambut coklat tersebut. "_Nii-san_?" tanyanya saat sosok yang di belakangnya tampak tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kasuka tersenyum tipis sembari meletakkan kucing yang ada di pelukannya. "Kau menunggunya?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum hujan," ucap sang kakak mengalihkan pembicaraan Kasuka. Dia segera pergi mendahului Kasuka sembari menyeret kopernya. Hatinya seakan mengerti perasaan sang langit yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. Menangis bersama sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah lebih dari dua jam dinantinya namun tak kunjung jua. Sebagai teman masa kecil, dia memanglah bukan teman yang baik. Teman mana yang baru mengatakan kepergiannya sehari sebelum dia pergi.

Teman macam apa yang membuat teman masa kecilnya marah dan tak pernah mau menjawab ponselnya atau pun _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya. Shizuo tersenyum miris sembari masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Kasuka. Matanya menatap kosong pada rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi kaca mobil tersebut. "Apa dia juga menangis seperti langit? Dia memang sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, tak dapat kupungkiri kalau dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disisi-ish! _That damn flea_! _Where are you, now_?" Shizuo membatin kesal sembari sesekali memukul-mukul kedua pahanya.

Bukan salahnya dia harus pergi sekarang. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau akan pergi secepat ini. _Hell_! Semua ini karena pengasuh yang seenaknya mengirimnya ke luar negeri seperti ini. _Damn_ _you _Tom! Shizuo semakin gelisah saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dilakukan si _Flea_ jika dia sudah tak dapat bertemu lagi. Lagi-lagi Shizuo semakin tidak enak ketika melihat hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_, kita sudah sampai!"

Shizuo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat Kasuka mengibaskan tangannya tepat di wajahnya. "A-ah, iya. Maaf," ucapnya seraya keluar dari taksi tersebut. Shizuo memperhatikan restoran yang ada di hadapannya, "Russian Sushi" yang selalu didatangi sosok itu. Shizuo mematung di tempat saat mendengar ada seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Namun hal itu tak terlalu dipedulikannya. Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja yang tersedia. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan setiap sudut restoran tersebut. Dia pasti akan merindukan suasana ramai ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

"Nee_~ Shizu-_chan_! Aku sangat menyukai _Ootoro_. Jadi kau harus selalu meneraktirku setiap pulang sekolah!"_

"_Dalam mimpimu Flea! Aku tidak akan membuang-buang uangku hanya karena memberimu makan!"_

"So mean_~ kau kan teman dan musuhku sekaligus. Jadi kau harus tetap berbaik hati padaku~"_

"…"

"Nee_~ Shizu-_chan_, aku senang bisa selalu bermain dan membuatmu marah setiap saat. Aku sangat menyukai ketika kau berteriak I-za-ya-_kun_~, hehehe."_

"_Ceh, bukan begitu caraku memanggilmu. Tapi begini, I-zaaaa-yaaaa-_kuuuun_."_

Shizuo tersenyum tipis saat ingatan tentangnya dengan Izaya melintasi otaknya. Dia mengambil gelas yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai meminum isinya dengan perlahan. Matanya beralih pada sang pemilik restoran yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yo, Shi-zu-o! kembali untuk Sushi. Sushi sangat baik. Kau baik?" sosok dengan tubuh besar itu tersenyum ke arah Shizuo. Aksen yang selalu digunakannya terdengar begitu khas di telinga Shizuo.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Shizuo mengambil Sushi yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya beralih pada Kasuka yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Izaya."

Huh?

Shizuo menatap Simon dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan Izaya?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan Sushi yang baru saja ingin dimakannya. Dia menatap simon dengan lekat. Orang ini baru saja mengatakan nama yang seharian ini tak didengarnya.

"Izaya tadi kemari. Dia ingin Sushi dan dia pergi," ucap Simon seraya membersihkan meja yang ada di sebelah Shizuo. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat Shizuo hanya terdiam dan tak berniat menanggapi omongannya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Shizuo dengan perlahan. "Kalian sulit untuk pisah."

Shizuo tak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam dan memandang makanan yang sudah tak dapat dimakannya lagi—tak berselera.

'SREK'

Shizuo bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kasuka yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh kakaknya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti sang kakak. Sebelumnya dia sudah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan melambai kepada pelayan tersebut. "Kita ke bandara sekarang?" tanya Kasuka seraya menatap sang kakak dengan sangat lekat.

"Hm, _the sooner the better_," ucapnya seraya menyetop sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti dengan Kasuka. Rambutnya sedikit basah akibat hujan yang cukup deras. Sesekali dia mengacak surai kecoklatan itu dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan airnya. Dan keheningan kembali meresap saat Kasuka dan Shizuo sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dua jam lagi menuju keberangkatan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Izaya tak dapat menghitung berapa banyak dia menghela napas dalam kurun waktu lima jam ini. Sejak pagi dia hanya berkeliling Ikebukuro untuk mencari angin. Mata merahnya menatap riang pada manusia-manusia kesayangannya saat memperhatikan gerakan aktif yang begitu menarik untuknya. Dia tampak berguman senang saat melewati sebuah taman yang cukup berarti untuknya. Senyumannya perlahan memudar saat memperhatikan taman tersebut dengan lekat.

"Aku akan ke tampat Simon," ucapnya sembari berlari kecil menuju restoran langganannya tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar saat sampai di depan restoran tersebut. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki restoran tersebut. "Simon~" ucapnya riang sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terjejer di tempat pemesanan. _"Ootoro_ yang paling lezat~"

"Sushi selalu lezat. Sushi sangat baik," jawab Simon sembari mulai mengerjakan pesanan Izaya. Dia menatap Izaya dengan lekat, _"No_ Shizuo?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum ke arah Izaya. Dia hanya mengangguk saat Izaya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Sushi Izaya." Simon menyodorkan sekotak Sushi yang tadi dipesan Izaya. Dan Izaya memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke Simon.

"Sampai berjumpa~" Izaya melambai ke arah Simon sembari keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_, kita sudah sampai!"

Izaya menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Dia menengok dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari taksi tersebut. "Shizu-_chan_~" ucapnya riang sembari pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Izaya terus melangkah menjauhi restoran tersebut. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi. Shizu-_chan_ pergi~" Izaya membiarkan hujan deras membasahi tubuhnya. Tak peduli risiko apa yang akan didapatnya setelah bermain hujan. Langkahnya terus membawanya ke tempat yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Senyuman manis terus tergambar di wajahnya saat dia memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang perlahan mulai sepi. Sepertinya para manusianya takut dengan air hujan. Tiba-tiba Izaya berhenti dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang semakin memucat. "Shizu-_chan_," ucapnya pelan sembari menatap jam besar yang ada di sebuah gedung.

08:45 pagi.

Izaya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Kenapa Shizu-_chan_ bisa melakukan ini terhadapnya? Kenapa Shizu-_chan _harus pergi mendadak seperti ini? Dan kenapa dia malah pergi menjauh saat melihat Shizuo. Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintasi pikiran Izaya saat hujan semakin menghantam kepalanya. Izaya memegang dadanya dengan kuat. Rasanya sakit dan sakitnya seperti tertanam di dalam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah menahan tangis atau pun karena udara yang begitu dingin menusuk tubuh.

'BRUK'

Izaya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon di hdapannya dengan kasar. Dia menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Kotak Sushi yang dibawanya tergeletak tak berdaya di tangah hujan tersebut. Izaya memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat. Dimana sosok Izaya yang selalu kuat dan tegar? Dimana sosok Izaya yang aslinya? Dimana Izaya yang sesungguhnya.? Atau mungkin saat ini adalah sosok Izaya yang sesungguhnya? Sosok rapuh yang mudah tergores. Sosok yang tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Sosok yang begitu lemah tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Izaya hanya dapat memeluk lututnya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan kedua lututnya tersebut. Membiarkan hujan deras menemani kesendirian dan penyesalan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Membiarkan Shizuo pergi tanpa memberitahukan perasaan sesungguhnya. Membiarkan dirinya tersakiti. Membiarkannya menghadapi dunia dengan kedua tangan dan kedua matanya sendiri. Membiarkannya menatap dunia seorang diri. Membiarkan … perasaannya mati sia-sia.

Lama … Izaya terdiam sangat lama memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shizuo menatap bandara luas yang ada di hadapannya dengan lekat. Di tempat inilah tempat dia terakhir kalinya melihat Jepang dengan kedua matanya. Di tempat inilah dia mengucapkan perpisahan pada sosok yang sangat dinantinya. Seharusnya seperti itu. Namun, sosok itu tak datang ke tempat ini. Shizuo menatap jam penerbangan selanjutnya. Tinggal setengah jam lagi. Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu bandara tersebut.

Wajahnya tampak begitu gelisah dan sang adik sangat mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun yang dilakukannya adalah tetap berusaha bersikap biasa dan seakan-akan menikmati penerbangan yang akan dilakukannya. Berkali-kali Shizuo berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan cara menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia merasa begitu gugup dan tegang.

[_Please attention! Flight to London will take off in 15 minutes_.]

Shizuo mematung di tempat saat mendengar pengumuman tesebut. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin dan kaku. "_Nii-san_, kita harus bergegas," ucap Kasuka membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mengikuti Kasuka sembari sesekali menatap balik pada tempat duduknya. Shizuo dan Kasuka ikut antri pada pintu masuk penerbangan. Shizuo tampak semakin gelisah saat memperhatikan ruang tunggu yang terasa semakin sepi dan ramai di saat bersamaan. Pikiran Shizuo tampaknya sudah pergi meninggalkan sang pemiliki.

"—_san_! _Nii-san_, kau harus menyerahkan _passport_ ini." Shizuo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kasuka barusan. Dengan sedikit enggan dia menyerahkan _passport _tersebut kepada sang pegawai.

Shizuo menatap transaksi tersebut dengan lekat. Dimana sang pegawai mengambil _passport _yang ada di tangannya terlihat seperti adegan yang diperlambat.

.

.

.

Izaya terdiam di tempat saat menatap layar ponselnya. 47 menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawat Shizuo ke … London. Izaya menaruh kembali ponselnya dan segera berlari dari tempat tersebut menuju bandara. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad, setidaknya dia harus mengantar Shizuo untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mereka teman, bukan? Teman macam apa yang membiarkan teman terdekatnya meninggalkan kota, tidak lebih tepatnya Negara tanpa seorang pengantar.

Masih sempat. Izaya yakin jika dia berangkat sekarang dia masih sempat menemui Shizuo. Dia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. "Bandara. Secepatnya," ucap Izaya sembari menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Matanya terus memperhatikan hujan yang perlahan mulai mereda. Tubuhnya masih basah akibat hujan sebelumnya. Namun Izaya tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang mungkin dapat menyebabkannya mengidap radang dingin.

Hatinya terus berdetak tak karuan saat memikirkan apakah dia dapat menemui Shizuo untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Izaya menghela napas lega saat taksi tersebut berhasil membawanya ke bandara dengan selamat menggunakan kecepatan yang dapat dikatakannya ekstrim tersebut. Dengan cepat di keluar dari mobil tersebut sebelum menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang dalam keadaan sedikit basah. Namun sepertinya sang pengemudi tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Izaya mencoba mencari-cari dimana kira-kira Shizuo berada. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan bandara yang sangat besar tersebut. Pakaiannya yang basah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu—dia tak peduli. Dia harus menemui Shizuo dan harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara baik-baik.

[_Flight to London will take off in a few minutes. Thank you for waiting_.]

Izaya mematung di tempat saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Sepertinya takdir memang tak mengizinkannya untuk menemui Shizuo. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sepertinya aku kalah cepat," ucapnya sembari pergi meniggalkan tempat tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah bukit kecil dimana dia dapat melihat pesawat tersebut lepas landas dengan jelas. Izaya mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan tersebut dengan pelan. Lelah dengan kejadian hari ini, Izaya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan tetes-tetes hujan yang kembali menderas.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kasuka menatap Shizuo dengan bingung. Matanya memicing tajam saat Shizuo terus saja melihat keluar jendela. "_Nii-san_, sepertinya kau belum siap untuk ini. Aku akan memberitahu ayah kalau kau masih butuh persiapan."

Shizuo menatap Kasuka dengan bingung. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pesawat tersebut dan menatap Kasuka dengan lekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergilah. Aku bisa melakukan perjalanan ini sendiri. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia mampu melakukannya sendiri," ucap Kasuka sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan ruang untuk Shizuo keluar. Shizuo tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepala Kasuka dengan pelan.

"Hati-hati saat disana. Kumohon maafkan aku." Shizuo segera berlari keluar dari pesawat tersebut. Para pegawai yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menghalanginya dengan susah payah.

"Maat tuan. Anda tidak bisa keluar dari pesawat ini."

"Minggir!"

"Maaf, tapi An—"

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR, _DAMMIT_!"

Kasuka tersenyum tipis. "_Please take care_," ucapnya sembari membungkuk ke arah Shizuo keluar.

Para pegawai tersebut spontan melepaskan Shizuo dan membiarkannya keluar dari pesawat tersebut. Shizuo terus saja berlari meninggalkan tempat jelek yang membuatnya terpisah dengan Izaya tersebut. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang marah akibat ditabraknya. Yang dia tahu hanya dimana dia dapat menemukan Izaya. Shizuo menyetop sebuah taksi dan segera menaikinya.

Shizuo memperhatikan sepanjang bandara tersebut dengan lekat. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing tajam saat memperhatikan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berbaring di padang rumput yang cukup luas. "Berhenti, pak!" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu tersebut. Shizuo menaruh selembar uang di kursi tersebut dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Tak mempedulikan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok tersebut. Dia hendak mendekati sosok tersebut saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Ke-kenapa aku sangat menyesal. A-aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku ingin melihat Shizu-_chan_."

Shizuo tersenyum tipis. Shizuo melihat Izaya sedang terbaring dengan punggung tangan kanan yang menutupi matanya. Dia sadar betapa rapuhnya sosok Izaya pada saat pertama kali dia bertemu. Izaya kecil yang pada saat itu sedang menangis karena hujan dan petir yang begitu nyaring. Izaya yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gudang kecil di sekolahnya.

Shizuo terus mendekat ke arah Izaya dengan perlahan. Matanya memperhatikan tubuh Izaya yang sudah sangat basah. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memegang tangan kanan Izaya yang menutupi matanya. Menariknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Izaya. Izaya membuka matanya dan sedikit mendongak memperhatikan sosok yang sedang tersenyum di atas kepalanya. "Shi-Shizu-_chan_?"

"_Sorry_," ucap Shizuo sembari mencium bibir Izaya dengan lembut. Izaya membulatkan matanya atas perlakuan Shizuo terhadapnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan rasa bersalah yang ada pada diri Shizuo melalui ciuman lembut tersebut. Izaya tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hatinya seakan terobati secara tiba-tiba.

Shizuo sadar jika dia telah membiarkan Izaya menahan air matanya. Menatap punggung Izaya dari belakang dan membiarkan Izaya terus menahan air mata kesedihan tersebut. Shizuo sadar bahwa sosok yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar sudah dewasa. Shizuo tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya. "_Hey, it is alright to cry like a child_," bisik Shizuo dan kembali melumat bibir Izaya dengan lembut.

Izaya dapat merasakan cairan bening hangat mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Membuang semua kesedihan yang selama ini disimpannya. Membiarkan semua perasaannya tersalurkan.

"_I love you_."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shizuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat sang kekasih barunya tersebut meletakkan dua gelas susu hangat di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di apartemen milik Izaya. "Hey, Flea! Sejak kapan kau menyukai susu, hah?"

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan bingung. "Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh. Aku kedinginan Shizu-_chan_~" ucapnya sembari memegang gelas susu hangat tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melakukan hal tersebut.

Shizuo menyeringai penuh arti dan menangkap kedua tangan Izaya. "Kau mau aku yang menghangatkanmu?" tanyanya membuat muka Izaya memerah sempurna. Shizuo perlahan mendorong tubuh Izaya untuk berbaring pada sofa yang didudukinya. "Ini hukuman karena membiarkanku menunggumu."

"Eh, ta-tap-ahh!" Izaya mendesah pelan saat Shizuo menggigit lehernya dengan pelan. Izaya menutup kedua matanya saat Shizuo bermain dengan lehernya sementara kedua tangannya mulai membuka baju Izaya. "Shi-Shizu-ch-aah!" Izaya kembali mendesah saat Shizuo memilin dua tonjolan yang ada di dadanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas saat merasakn sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Shizuo.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai mengeras, huh? Cepat sekali," ucap Shizuo sembari mengulum tonjolan di dada sebelah kanan Izaya sementara tangannya yang bebas bergerak perlahan ke bawah dan menggenggam barang Izaya. Izaya membulatkan matanya saat merasakan Shizuo mulai mengelus-ngelus barangnya.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! A-ahkk! Ah~" Izaya mengerang nikmat saat Shizuo mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memompa barang Izaya. Shizuo melakukannya dengan tempo yang lambat dan kemudian dengan tempo yang cepat. "S-Shizu-ahh! Ak-aku mau ke-keluaah!" Izaya mengerang nikmat tertahan saat tangan Shizuo tergantikan oleh mulut Shizuo. Izaya memejamkan matanya dengan erat merasakan rongga hangat mulut Shizuo.

Shizuo terus saja memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Hal tersebut membuat Izaya mendesah nikmat, "Ahh! Shi-shizu-chan le-lebih cep-cep-ahh! Ahh Shizu-chan!" Izaya mendongakkan kepalanya saat cairan klimaksnya ditahan dengan lidah Shizuo.

"Kau belum boleh keluar secepat ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan yang ini." Shizuo menunjuk bokong Izaya dan menyuruh Izaya untuk mengulum ketiga jari Shizuo. Shizuo menarik ketiga jarinya dan mulai memasukkannya ke lubang Izaya satu per satu.

"A-akh! _That hurt_!"

Shizuo kembali memainkan kejantanan Izaya dengan gerakan yang pelan. Membuat Izaya tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Shizuo. Izaya mendesis sakit saat Shizuo memasukkan jari keduanya dan mulai melebarkan lubang Izaya. Shizuo kembali memasukkan jari ketiganya dan menggerakkannya di dalam lubang Izaya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Shh! Shizu-ch-_oh there_! Ohh! Ahh _again _Shizu-_chan_! Oh!" Izaya mendesah nikmat saat Shizuo dengan sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali sementara tangannya tetap memompa barang Izaya.

"Aku akan memulainya," ucap Shizuo sembari menarik ketiga jarinya dan mempersiapkan barangnya di depan lubang Izaya.

"Kumohon perlahan."

Shizuo mengangguk dan mengecup kening Izaya dengan pelan. "_Don't worry_," ucapnya sembari mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju. Shizuo mendesis nikmat saat lubang Izaya mulai menelan barangnya secara perlahan.

"Ah! Sa-sakit!" Izaya mencoba memejamkan matanya saat merasakan barang besar Shizuo mulai menyobek lubangnya. "Akh!" Izaya berteriak nyaring saat barang Shizuo berhasil masuk sepenuhnya. Izaya terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menyuruh Shizuo untuk bergerak. "A-ah~ oh! Shizu-_chan_!"

Shizuo dapat merasakan barangnya berkedut-kedut di dalam lubang Izaya. Dia mendesis nikmat saat mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya. Shizuo kembali memainkan barang Izaya yang dibiarkannya terabaikan sejenak. Shizuo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan puncaknya sudah mendekat. "Ssh, Izaya. _I love you_!"

"A-ah! _m-me too_-ahh! Shizu-_chan_! A-aku mau ke-keluaaaah!"

"Ah!"

Baik Izaya maupun Shizuo mendesah nikmat saat mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "_I need more_," ucapnya sembari kembali memainkan barang Izaya dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Izaya hanya mampu membulatkan matanya sebelum kembali mendesah nikmat tak karuan.

Shizuo mengingat betapa dia dulu membenci Izaya yang selalu memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun, Shizuo sangat menyukai ketika Izaya memanggil namanya dengan mendesah seperti tadi.

Semua yang berawal dari rasa sakit akan membuat kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Rasa sakit dan kelemahan yang dirasakan bersama terasa begitu dalam. Baik dulu maupun sekarang … adalah kebahagian untuk kami. Karena, tanpa air mata … tak ada tanda cinta pengorbanan. Dulu dan sekarang … kita tetap berdampingan. Di tempat yang sama … di dunia ini dan bukan dimana pun.

Saat hujan pagi dan malam … aku selalu menahan air mata ini untuk air mata kebahagiaan yang akan kau berikan.

Saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu ke arahku. Membawaku keluar dari jurang kesendirian ini. Membawaku … ke tampat yang penuh dengan uluran tanganmu. Membiarkanku menatap dunia dengan sosok yang begitu berharga memelukku dari belakang. Mengatakan hal yang paling aku impikan. _You love me_. Dan kini … aku tak perlu menatap angka demi angka yang ada pada tanggalan tersebut. Karena kini, dia milikku sepenuhnya.

_**FIN**_

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic ini special untuk **Kiyu desu!** Yang kemarin sedang berulang tahun. Maaf telat hadiahnya, heheh. This **Shizaya LEMON** khusus untumu. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
